The present disclosure is related to the field of sensors. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to electronic sensors for organic chemicals. Organic chemicals are a broad class of compounds that contain carbon. Common examples of organic chemicals are hydrocarbons or other petroleum based compounds that are commonly used as fuel sources. Electronic sensors for these compounds often measure a change in electrical resistance across a sensor after exposure to the chemicals.
Capacitance type sensors have been used as water vapor sensors and fluid pressure sensors to detect either relative humidity in an air environment or fluid pressure in pneumatic control systems.
Due to ongoing changes and increases in environmental regulations, the detection and monitoring of concentrations of organic chemicals is desired with greater accuracy and sensitivity than is achieved with current devices and methods.